Inside the mind, Outside reality
by Solaris321
Summary: A fatal accident puts Riley in a coma, sending her to her own mind, where she meets unexpected people inside What are these people? Are they part of Riley?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **[Tuseday, 2:20 PM, Doctor. Phillips Neuropsychological care and health department, San Fransico city Hospital]**_

Ther's a time where someone gets accidents, it will happen eventually. At first, it could start as a simple scratch, bruise, or even a broken bone or two. Some can be cured quick by cast, pills, bandages, and ointment. But for a severe brain injury, there's nothing but patients. A young girl has suffered a major brain injury with her head being wrapped in bandage wrapping. A nurse examined her to check her vitals while doctor inspects her.

"Nurse, read me the statistics of this patient please," worried the doctor examining a young girl in a hospital bed.

"Statistics of Riley Anderson shows a critical brain injury and no physical movement, nor speech but suffers major damages through her legs and body!" she replied.

The doctor slowly check to see if she had any symptoms, a cold or a fever, "Broken arms, legs, and body, critical brain injury? She's must be having a coma of some sort; How did this happen?"

"Sir, we have the girls parents outside waiting," commented the nurse

"Yes, I'll go talk to them," the doctor noted.

He left the nurse doing some inspections to the girl and opened the door leading to a waiting room. There were two people looking anxious about their daughter while looking sharp.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?" he interrupted the two, "I would like to talk about your daughter,"

"Is she alright Doctor!?" the woman yelled,

"Yes she's alright ma'am," answered the doctor, "Both legs were broken and a few others too,"

"Will she able to walk again?" said the husband.

"Of course, we'll get her to the casting room in a moment; Her big problem is that she suffers a massive coma state,"

"How long is she going to be out? Will she live? Will she di-"

"I need to know one thing!" The doctor silents them, "How did this happen to her.

 _ **[The Past; Monday, 6:00 am, ]**_

It was a beautiful morning; clear skies, sunny day, and it's the first day of summer vacation for Riley Anderson, an eleven-year-old girl with amazing grades, great friends, and captain of her hockey team. She was having a joyful morning as she ran out her room door and hopped down the stairs to greet her parents as they were enjoying a stack of pancakes and bacon.

"Hi, Mom! hi, Dad!" She greeted them with a big smile.

"Morning sweetie!" her mom smiled and waved at her, "First day of summer is going to be amazing,"

"Really?"

"Of course sweetheart," her dad said, "We are quite impressive with you getting straight A's in your classes, and being captain of your new hockey team and we have decided to give you a surprise for you, Riley,,"

"Really! What is it?" Riley squealed.

"It's a secret Riley, so we can't tell you just yet," said her mom sipping her coffee mug.

"We'll get to it right after breakfast okay?" her dad politely asked her.

"Alright, dad!" Railey smiled getting a chair sitting herself down.

 ** _[7:00 am, Toy's r us]_**

The Anderson family drove by to the nearest toy's r us where they found a parking spot and went all out in the car.

"We're going to Toy's r us!?" Riley squealed, "Great!"

"Not yet Riley dear," her mom stopped her there, "Wait a little longer,"

They entered the building seeing lots of toys and games in every shelf. She distracted herself by going over through the aisle while her mom watched over her and her dad went to the pick-up center. Her mom said to go and look at the toys while her dad goes to get her secret surprise. Does she try to guess what her surprise is; A toy? a video game? new hockey gear? she'll accept anything as long as it's something she'll love

Mr. Anderson went to the clerk in the pick-up center and asked, "Excuse me, do you have my daughters gift in reserved for the Andersons?"

"Yes, we do have yours daughters gift," Answered the clerk,

He went to the back room and minutes later brought out a box with a pair of roller blades with a knee, elbow, and a helmet with it. He placed it on the table near the cash register. Mr. Anderson decided to pay for it and gave the clerk his debut card. He scanned it and began to place it in a bag.

"Thank you for shopping at Toy's r us!" the clerk said.

"Thanks," said the father.

He saw his daughter looking over at the girls section while her mother watched her. He gave his wife the signal which instantly called out her.

"Riley, your surprise is ready," her mom cooed.

"Where is it?!" she screamed out loud

Her father brought her the bag and revealed what's in it; A deluxe roller blade set.

"Wow! dad, this is what I really wanted!" Riley squealed to her hearts content

"We know dear, since the first day of school," her mother said.

"During the summer you could practice rollerblading around the block," her dad convinced her.

"I know, it's like ice skating without ice," Riley giggled.

They happy family walked out of the store as their next destination was the park near their home. Took nearly ten minutes to get there after suffering traffic and whatnot. The Andersons parked in the lot getting ready for a picnic. Riley held her box with her two hands, looking like it's heavy and all that. She walked with her family to the bench. Her mom read a magazine while her dad helped her putting on the roller blades, and safety gear. She was ready to roll as she held her dad's hand, who he was pulling her to the long walking trail.

"Careful sweetie," Mrs. Anderson warned her.

"It's alright honey," her dad calmed his daughter down, "Just keep your feet straight and if you go too fast, I'll be there to help,"

"Okay daddy," Riley said, "I'll be safe..."

 ** _[The present day]_**

"Those were the last five words I heard from her," cried, "She went too fast that she went to the streets and went to the solid concrete forehead first,"

Doctor Phillips calmed them down by making them come in the room where she's held. The parents rushed over there and went to ask some more questions.

"Is coma's suppose to be fatal or temporary?" Mrs. Anderson questioned.

"Well, the mind is the most complicated muscle to work with, I would say this is temporary," he answered.

"What do you think Riley's doing?" The wife questioned again.

"Well, believe me, or not, but I have three consecutive theories; First All of Riley's inner thoughts and herself are completely shut down due to her condition, Second, Riley now is going to be in a dream state, where she'll get an identical world to be living in until her coma ends, the third and final is my possibly correct one. I believe that a mental form of Riley has been created and has been transported into her mind herself and that she'll enter the world where all of her personalities, her memories, and what's maintaining it," Dr. Phillips concluded while the parents listened, "If one of my theories were to be correct, I have to go for the third theory; I think she is somewhere in her mind, seeing the impossible..."

* * *

 **Next time, in chapter 2, Riley discovers something mind blowing, not even her biology teacher will understand. What could be the shocking truth to the mind, STAY TUUUNE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **[8:00 pm, Hospital room]**

We see the little girl in a hospital bed with a heart monitor on her side with an oxygen mask that keeps her from breathing. Her parents stayed next to each other watching her every way. Riley's mother stroked her hair a bit before going back to her husband.

"We should be going soon," Mr. Anderson cooed, "The doctor said she'll be fine and I have a business meeting tomorrow,"

"Well I'm not," Mrs. Anderson said with a soft tone of voice, "I'm going to call out for work for a few days to visit Riley,"

"Make sure you get her tucked in, I have to get signatures signed okay,"

"Alright Frank,"

Frank Anderson left the room as he walked to sign papers for Riley's incident, Mrs. Anderson did one final goodnight and went out the door.

The only question is...What is she doing?

 **[Unkown Location, ?]**

All we see is a pitch black nothingness, no sound, no anything. Riley can be seen seemingly laying at the ground, suddenly, a burst of adrenaline made her quickly to stand up.

"Gaaah!" she screamed looking and standing at the black scenery.

She was standing at a dark and filled with nothingness room with a little light glowing in front of her looking black and grayish combined with the dark scenery.

"I remember skating too fast and hit something, and now I hear all of a sudden," she said to herself.

She went on until she spotted a door, that looked like it was creating the light she followed. She tried to grab on the knob and began to turn it slowly and slowly...

 **[8:30 pm, The Anderson's home]**

It was a terrible time for Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, the two of them ate dinner. Frank was calling in his work to discuss the accident while The mother made a few calls to Riley's friends. They silently ate dinner at the same time.

"What do we say to Jordan?" Mom asked, "We have to tell him about her,"

"Don't worry," Frank answered drinking a cup of coffee, "We'll just say that Riley had a minor accident and she'll be in the hospital for a few weeks,"

"Well, can't he just bare the truth this time?" she continued.

"I know, I just don't want him to be sad, just let him break it to him, easy alright sweetie?"

"Alright," Mr.s Anderson nodded.

 **[Unknown Time, Unknown place]**

...In which the door cracked opened and nothing but light shined through what's inside it. It made Riley's eyes squint while she walked through it, the light slowly to vanish and she began to open her eyes. She went from a dark room with nothing in sight with barely dimmed light. It was very noisy coming from somewhere like television crackles. She walked forward to reveal a long hallway, with split paths; One straight and one to the right. The right path was huge enough to become a room. Riley went with the straight path and ran straight ahead since it was very dim and dark, which came to another door labeled; Main power in a neon glow emitting it

"Should I just break into a strange building?" she ponders thinking on what to do. "Well, turning on the power wouldn't hurt,"

Riley opened the door carefully and went inside where she discovered a lot of levels all pointing downwards with a bit of light on it. She tried to look for an emergency power lever. She went through conclusions and began flipping it upwards making all the lights to turn on and on. She now has full sight of the place now. It was a colorful, fun-looking structure with patterns. Riley heard a voice coming from the huge room she barely saw. She tried to hide by going to a little outcome in the side of the room. Sudden;y, she heard a voice.

"Who turned on the lights?" she heard a female voice emitting from the hallway she saw.

Riley tries to be silent and still while another voice came, sounding quite sad, "Maybe one of the mind workers did,"

Riley's heartbeat increased as she listened to the pair of footsteps, coming her way into the door. She heard the door opened as she can barely see who or what can to the room, an employee? the manager? or just a random person?

"Hello?" the voice again can be heard, "Anyone here?"

Riley just took slow and silent deep breathes while she saw the mysterious person close the door and walked out. She finally stood up from the area and began to wonder...

"Where in the world am I?"

She made sure no one saw her by taking a little peek out the door facing both sides with her eyes.

 **[Wednesday, 8:00 am Anderson residence]**

The two parents of an unlucky child were seen eating breakfast while watching the morning news together. Dad ate some bacon with two slices of toast while the mother ate two eggs with some coffee to go with it. All went well when the news reporter said their family names.

"Here it is honey," the father said turning up the TV volume, "Our segment.

The television showed a fancy black-haired man with a gray work suit holding a microphone outside, "We come across this regular busy four-way intersection where 12-year-old, Riley Anderson had a major accident just yesterday!"

Then quickly the man disappeared and came across a female voice narrating in the background, "It's true! a young girl suffered a fatal accident as she rode too fast to a pole as her helmet got removed. She is now being held at the San Fransico Children's hospital, where her condition is stable!"

"At least she's safe now, right?" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Yeah,"

the lady continued, "Doctor. Philips said has a rare type of a coma and that combined with her broken bones, we won't see a full round recovery until about a few weeks tops,"

"A few weeks!" The father jumped out, "That coma must be worst than we thought"

The news then switched to the same doctor they been with, "We did retest on the girl and we believe she needs more time to recover. Our best chance is to leave or only or until we see sudden movements instead of her breathing. We'll check in with her every day to check her vitals then,"

"And there you have it, a young girl fighting a treacherous coma in the inside, back to you Johnson!"

"I hope Riley stays alive," the mom said with a few tears on her, "I must go back to the hospital now,"

"Good luck sweetie," said the father, sobbing to her injured daughter


End file.
